In Another Lifetime
by freckledhazels
Summary: the perfect couple, but never were there such imperfect circumstances. if only they could change something, if only something was different, if only.... LEYTON
1. prologue

This is my first fan fiction ever! It's kinda the dream universe i'd have wanted for Leyton. Please please do review but be gentle.

Prologue

"You're always saving me," she whispers. He could hear how frail she sounded, her voice like a tiny trail of broken music, the ending verse to a sad song. Wasn't she the one that had said, 'Just because the song's ending, doesn't mean you can't enjoy the music?' Was this what the ending to a song sounded like?

Why was he thinking of that now – like everything was going to end. It wasn't – they were going to leave this place, they were going to get out, he was going to get them out – he had to.

"Somebody's got to," he said, smiling into her tired eyes. She looked so tired. So infinitely tired. He just wanted to take her away from all of this – to, to save her. To save both of them.

She shivered, the library walls, the floor beneath her, it all felt so cold. He felt warm, as always. Since as long as she could remember, she'd always found herself in situations like this. This was the most dramatic so far, (and in her life – boy was that saying something) but there were similarities. The same cold, hard air around her, the same emptiness mingled with fear at the pit of her stomach, the same bleak, desolate sense that there was no way out – she was trapped within her own thoughts, lost dreams, forgotten hopes. And there, next to her was that warmth. The same Lucas – her rock, her guardian angel, here with her, saving her from herself, again.

People always leave.

But you can't lose someone you never had.

You can't leave something that was never yours.

You can't push away a person, force him to leave, let him go when... you've never truly let him in. Let yourself in.

But in moments of crisis – people do extraordinarily crazy things.

"If I said…I loved you right now…would you hold it against me?" she faltered, leaning on his chest.

He felt her breath upon his cheek. He turned to her, the usual good-friends-response escaping him. (What was it? Those words he usually said – Of course you can say that, I care about you too, Peyton. I care about you I always will.) But the words didn't come.

"Because I've lost a lot of blood." she laughed.

Th words that he couldn't bring himself to say...

'I care about you Peyton, but I'm in love.

I love you Brooke, but I will always care about Peyton.

I love you, but I'm in love with...'

He couldn't say them. Because he didn't want to hurt her? Or because...

He wasn't sure if they were the truth any more?

'I mean, what if I'd been wrong?

How could I know for certain the girl I chose was the right one?

How could I be sure that what I felt for Peyton was truly friendship and not love, that what I felt for Brooke was love and not delving into the past for something that was no longer there. How could I know now? Would I ever know?'

This was ridiculous. He needed to be thinking about how to get them out of this ridiculous library – this war zone – alive. He couldn't be wasting time thinking of this pathetic love triangle that the three of them kept circling around. There were greater matters at stake. Matters of life and...

death.

Death. Life without Peyton – what would he do? He felt her blood oozing off his jeans and onto the floor. He swallowed back the heavy tears and had to force back the nausea and sobs– life without Peyton... no, he could not, wouldnot think about that. She had to make it... she had...

"Come here," she said suddenly. And she kissed him. He let her. A kiss to forget the war zone that they were in – had been living in, ever since the first day they had set eyes on each other. He looked into her eyes, trying to convey all his thoughts, his dreams, his questions, his promises. He reached for her hand and squeezed it tightly.

She was the first to look away.

She felt as if that confession and kiss had drained the last of her energy from her. Pieces of her self spilled out, in the open, for all to see, to judge. Perhaps it was the first time in a long time she'd been that honest – to anyone. Even to herself.

"Just in case you can't keep your promise." she added, willing her eyes to stay open. Which promise? His eyes seemed to ask. All of them Luc, all of them. Her eyes felt so heavy, she had to stay awake – she had to.

But at least now, if she died, she'd know that he knew everything that she wanted to say to him.

So this is what it feels like, she thought to herself. No wonder Ellie wanted it. This is what true peace feels like.

He felt cold perspiration down his forehead. She was not going to be able to hold out much longer. He felt her hand loosing its hold on his. He looked down at her blonde locks and remembered the times he had done so before. A longing, a pang gripped his heart. If only, if only they'd met in, in another lifetime perhaps. One without the chaos, the triangles, before senior year, before junior year, before all this had ever started. He felt an urge to touch her, to hold her, to kiss her face and promise her over and over that this, that everything would be alright. Followed by guilt – why are you feeling like this Lucas Scott? How can you love two women – that makes you no better, no better than, than...

Dan.

No, he argued within himself. I am, I'm better than him. I've chosen, I've chosen, Bro...

If you've chosen her, why can't you say it.

Say it.

Say the name of the girl you're in love with.

Suddenly, he felt her whole body go limp and she collapsed into his arms.

'Peyton!' he screamed.

His scream echoed throughout the halls.

'What was that!' Jimmy yelled pointing the gun at his hostages.

'Lucas...' Haley said welling up with tears of fear.

Jimmy paused for a moment before walking out of the room decisively,

'This is a lock down,' he said repeatedly.

'Jimmy – no!' Haley cried.

'Be reasonably Jimmy, calm down. That's my brother out there!' cried Nathan.

'Jimmy!' Rachel shouted out.

'You can't go in Keith,' Karen pleaded.

'Don't worry,' Keith said turning to her. 'I'll bring back our son, I promise.'

At last Karen nodded. He turned and walked towards the building with a confidence of a man who has total faith in what he's called to do.

Suddenly there was a gun shot.

The whole town seemed paralysed in that moment.

Except Keith, he ran, even before the policemen did. But before he could reach the door, another shot sounded, like the final blast of hopelessness amongst a desolate crowd.


	2. An elephant standing on my head

Thanks guys for the awesome reviews! Will keep it coming as fast as I can. Was hoping to get into their heads – I loved the shooting scene so much. Leyton forever! Please continue to review so I know how to improve the story..

Chapter 1

Shouts.

Screams.

Crying.

Peyton crying. Brooke crying. His mother crying. Keith crying.

Sirens. Lights flashing. A man in white.

A hand in his. A girl's voice calling his name. Eyes looking down into his.

'Peyton?'

'Now honestly Lucas, we know you're in love but you're starting to make some of the guys throw up.'

Lucas shakily looked up to a pair of brown eyes.

'Yeah Luc, spare us another lovesick puppy sleep talking session won't yea man?'

Another laughing male voice.

Joking, laughing, teasing.

The light was so bright, his head hurt and his mouth felt parched.

Where was he?

He could hear paper shuffling, feet tapping on hard concrete. Pencils dropping, girls whispering.

More teasing...

'Peyton i wanna be with you... Peyton I want you, I need you...'

'Huh?' Lucas scratched his head and looked up. Boy he felt like an elephant was sitting on his head. Now hang on, where'd he get that from?

As a matter of fact, what was he doing?

'Yo, earth to Lucas Scott! You need to stop dozing off man. Seriously this 2 year-long crush is getting way, way out of hand'

Lucas lifted his head slowly off his arms, slowly so as not to jar the ache in his head too much.

Nathan, his half-brother was staring down at him disapprovingly.

The guys around him from the basketball team began to whistle teasingly. 'Peyton, I love you... won't you be my valentine?'

Nathan grabbed his brother's arm and pulled him to his feet.

'Come on man, you've already fell asleep in Math, we don't wanna be late for History as well do we?'

'No, wait,' Lucas struggled to sort out his thoughts. Something had happened, an accident, the library, Peyton...

'So Peyton hangs out in the library now huh?' Nathan teased. 'So I guess that's where you'll be going Luc!'

Had he just thought out loud? Nathan was leading him out of their homeroom and through the hallways of the school. Everything seemed fine, normal. The jocks, the cheerleaders, the nerds, the goths. Except... except... what was that nagging feeling, like he'd forgotten something, like he needed to do something.

And that terrible ache in his head of course.

As a matter of fact, his chest didn't feel that great either.

'You need to ask her out man that's what you needa do,' Nathan laughed. 'If I was like you, I'd never have gotten Haley to go out with me this weekend.

'Wait a minute,' Lucas stopped mid-step, rubbing his shoulder area, causing Nathan to pause as well.'You and Haley are married aren't you?'

With this Nathan burst out laughing, 'married?? You crazy or something? We're only juniors and you ask if we're married? Gosh I've only just got her to go out with me Luc! Where'd you get that insane idea from! Your little crush's turning you mind wiry...'

Juniors...

Yeah.

It was junior year.

Before basketball season.

And he'd had a huge crush on Peyton Sawyer, since, since well the first time he'd laid eyes on her.

Images flashed through his mind – Peyton drawing, Peyton in class, Peyton by her locker.

He was bitten by the crush bug, and boy did he have it bad.

But there was that nagging feeling, that something was missing,something he was forgetting.

'Brooke Davis!' Nathan called, breaking Lucas' train of thought. 'Well well, don't we look fine today?'

A bubbly, brunette cheerleader came bobbing along towards them.

'Hello my two favourite Scott men,' she flashed a brilliant smile.

'Still single and available Brooke?' Nathan questioned cheekily.

'Not to you Nate, you've never quite been my type, and I hear you're dating your tutor. Now that's far too... safe for me'. She faked a yawn.

'Your brother on the other hand...' she smiled coyly, fluttering her long eyelashes at Lucas.

'I'm sorry Brooke you're too late, he's already in love,' said Nathan.

'Cut it out,' Lucas gave Nathan a playful punch.

'Aww... too bad.' Brooke replied cheerily. 'Well see ya boys at practice!'

They continued walking towards class when suddenly Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. There she was, standing by her locker, taking out some books. Her curly hair was tousled, the way she usually did it. She was wearing a black t-shirt and denim skirt showing off her long tanned legs. She was biting her lip pensively, as if lost in thought. It was a look Lucas had seen her wear many times before – but something about her, her hair looked different – he just couldn't place his finger on it...

'Stop thinking about her and go up to her!' Nathan urged.

'Why do you know me so darn well?' Lucas said.

'Well we are brothers, and you act like we haven't been playing basketball practically everyday for the past 2 years, I mean blood ties and neighbourly ties – you can't get much closer than that yea?' Nathan laughed. 'Remember in the beginning how rough we were to each other?' Nathan mused. 'Well we got through it. You know sometimes I think that's the best gift Dan ever gave us – his leaving. Glad he finally divorced Mom as well.'

Lucas was too busy watching the pretty blonde girl shift from one foot to the other, taking out books, putting them back to pay much attention to what his half-brother was rambling on about. She seemed so totally unaware of her surroundings – so busy in her own world, her own thoughts. The bell rang and she took out one final slim black book before slamming her locker shut and running off.

'Go on! Follow her and ask her out!' Nathan prodded.

'Okay...' Lucas said. 'I will.'

'No you won't!' said a grim voice from behind them. 'Because you've got detention.'


	3. And then there was 2

Hey thanks for the awesome reviews!! it may seem a bit confusing but hang in there it'll become clearer as it goes along...it'll make sense really!

i did my best with this chapter i hope that it gets across the point that i want about our favourite leyton... they're the best!

Chapter 3

'But Whitey,' Lucas argued. 'What did I do wrong?'

'Dallying in the corridors,' he said gruffly. 'Falling asleep in my class...'

'But I didn't fall asleep in your class... I fell asleep in Math – at the end of it...'

'...and arguing with your coach! Don't get sassy with me boy...'

Realising there was no point in arguing, Lucas sighed deeply and slumped dejectedly onto a nearby chair. This was such a waste of time. Detention – for no good reason! He sighed deeply. Well, better get a start on homework. He pulled out his notebook and was about to write when the detention room door opened once more.

'But Whitey!' said a female voice.

'No buts Miss Sawyer, you are finishing all 3 hours of detention and that's final.'

The door was slammed shut.

Peyton turned around slowly and gave an impatient frown. Lucas felt his heart beating strangely beneath his jersey.

'Hi,' he said at last.

'Hey,' she replied.

'I'm.. umm... Lucas Scott,' he said.

'Yeah I know,star shooter of the Ravens,' she smiled. Her tone was a little condescending but her smile was genuine.

'Peyton Sawyer,' she said sticking out her hand.

He shook it awkwardly, trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach at the touch of her soft skin.

'So... ummm... what you in for?' he said.

'Talking loudly in the corridor!' she said exasperated. 'I dunno what got in to Whitey today!'

'Ya tell me about it,' he replied.

There was a pause.

Think of something to say you goof! Lucas thought to himself.

'Umm... so how's cheerleading?' he said ruffling his fingers through his hair..

'Erm okay I guess, if you're a cheerleader,' she laughed throwing her books on the desk.

'You're not a cheerleader?' he asked, shocked.

'Me? No way man, imagine Captain Brooke taking in a freak like me into her precious squad? Not likely..I'd probably psycho all the girls into dying their precious outfit jet black!.'

Lucas felt strange, strangely disoriented. Like there was something misplaced .

But why would Brooke the bubbly fluffy cheerleader be friends with Peyton – cool, spunky, rock-loving Peyton? It made sense right? Or didn't it?

'Aren't you and Brooke friends?' the question just fell out.

'Hmm... let me think, nope,' Peyton smiled. Lucas got the sense that she was mildly mocking him. But he didn't mind. He smiled back.

'But...I mean haven't you both lived here your whole life?' he finished lamely.

'Well, we're not un-friends, we're just not exactly best buddies either, we're just into different things I guess.I just guess our paths never crossed? What gave you the idea we were friends anyway?'

'I erm... I dunno I just had the feeling...'

Peyton smiled again and leaned over to reach for her black book. She pulled it out and opened it up before sitting on the teacher's desk – legs propped up in front of her.

Lucas watched her for a few seconds with the luxury of knowing she wouldn't look up.

But eventually she did, staring at him with those blue eyes of hers that sent deep chills down his spine.

He looked away instantly and coughed uneasily.

'Erm... what's those?' he asked strolling towards her.

'They're my drawings,' she shrugged. 'They're kinda private.' She looked up at him narrowing her eyes in mock severity.

'Oh okay. Sorry' he cleared his throat. 'It's just that I kinda write. I think.'

Lucas could have slapped himself. 'I kinda write I think'? What were you thinking Scott?

But Peyton didn't seem to think so. She smiled up at him.

'I've never done this before but,' she said opening up her book to him. 'You can be the first appreciator of Sawyer art. I think a writing jock's just about as freaky as a messed up artist.'

Three hours, two milky bars and many many laughs later their detention was up.

'Get out of here you two,' Whitey said. As the two blonde teenagers scuttled off Whitey chuckled to himself quietly.

'So, Peyton you doing anything this evening?' Lucas asked scratching his head.

'Not much, nope.' she replied pulling on her bag.

'Oh good 'cos I kinda wanted to show something.'

'What?' she asked intrigued.

'I'll show you when you get there.'

'Oooh keep a girl in suspense...'


	4. standing on the other side of goodbye

'Where are we going Luc!'

'You'll see..'

They were walking along a narrow stretch of dirt path, through trees upon trees upon trees. At last they came to a clearing and walking through the trees Peyton saw a highway next to a huge clear lake.

'So you've brought me to...' she crossed her arms in front of her. 'a highway.'

'Don't you remember this place...' Lucas said opening his arms and taking big strides along the road.

'Erm... nope I don't think so Luc,' she said folding her arms.'It's a highway with a lake, and a tree... what's special about it?'

Lucas paused and looked around. He had just had this feeling that something was special about this place. He couldn't figure it out but it just felt right – the cool air, the smell of the sea mixed with road tar. The feeling in his stomach – a mixture of excitement and surety.

'I don't exactly know...' he said at last. 'I just... I just had this feeling I'd seen you here before.' Lucas turned and sat near the edge of the road. His legs dangling off the end. He closed his eyes and leaned up against the tree, he looked like he himself was trying to remember what was special about this place. Some things you just know. You don't need to know the reason why, or when or what happened in the past. You just know it's true.

Peyton walked over and leant over the blonde boy with his eyes closed with her hands behind her back. She had a slightly smug expression on her pretty face.

'I think, Lucas Scott – you just created a reason to bring me out to this empty place and spend some one-on-one alone time with me. And I think it's cos you like me Lucas Scott.'

Lucas opened his eyes. The blue-eyed blonde girl was so close to her he could smell her faint fragrance – like daisies and crushed strawberries. All of a sudden he had images – images of a party, kissing in a bedroom, basketball matches with her cheering in a blue uniform, a weekend away in a motel, lying next to her in bed, confessions.

And in an instant they were gone.

Her eyes were still staring into his – as if penetrating into his very thoughts. He blinked back, dazed. He shivered.

'You okay?' she asked reaching out to his arm.

'Yeah I, I just...' he pulled her gently to sit down next to him. 'I just had this weird feeling. Peyton, I have this feeling, this gut feeling... you know sometimes you just know something, without having any reasonable explanation why?'

'Yep. I do.'

'Well, I have this feeling, that we could be really happy together. I don't know why, and I don't know how I know, but I just know – we want the same things. And together, we could be really happy.'

She was quiet for a second.

Then she turned to him and smiled. 'You don't even know me Lucas,' she said softly. 'we've only just met.'

'But it doesn't feel that way does it?' Lucas asked.

'No...' she whispered. 'No, it doesn't..'

There was a stillness in the air. It felt as if all their ramblings, their laughter, their teasing had led up to this moment.

They looked at each other and smiled. A smile that meant more than a thousand days worth of conversations.

'Well technically I've known you for 4 hours and 48 minutes,' Luke said at last laughing.

'Well Mr. Scott,' she leaned up against the tree and slowly stood up, brushing the dust off her skirt. 'If you're into all this couple-fate-sweetness...' Lucas watched her as she took out a thin pen knife from her pocket. Then carefully, precisely she carved a delicate oval shape. Within the oval she carved the letters 'PS'.

'Your turn,' she said, passing the knife to him.

Following her suit, he carved a letter 'LS'.

'Now all we need is our own song to be a real cheesy couple,' she said raising an eyebrow.

'Good idea, let's play...'

'Oh wise radio,' they chorused in union. Lucas pulled out his handphone and switched on the radio option.

'You know that game?' Lucas looked surprised as he adjusted the radio signals

'Yeah, someone taught it to me...' she said absent mindedly. 'A long time ago...'

Slowly a strong melody came crackling through the speakers.

_Stay with me..._

_Stay with me..._

_Stay, stay, stay with me..._

'What's that?' Peyton said wrinkling up her nose.

'That is Shakespeare's sisters!' Lucas said laughing.

'Well you're the writer you ought to know... Shakespeare!'

'It's actually quite an interesting song,' Lucas said. 'Nothing to do with Shakespeare though. It's about this man in a coma, being torn between his rightful love and this devil woman, like an angel of death of some kind. His love is asking him to stay with him and come back to life.'

'Not an ideal 'our theme song' though I must say,' Lucas chuckled.

Peyton was silent. She seemed to be thinking of something. Lucas reached out to hold her hand in his.

'Where's your head at Peyton?' he said.

'I was just thinking... if you saw an angel of death what do you think she'd look like?' she pondered.

'I always thought she'd be hot,' he said laughing. 'Black wings, black boots, white streaked hair. Like some punk princess. If not, why'd anyone wanna stay with her?'

Lucas laughed again but the blonde girl next to him remained quiet. Suddenly he realised. It must be about her Mom, she was thinking about her Mom who had died when she was only little.

'What about you...'he said softly.

'Oh...' she said, as if woken up from a dream. 'The usual I suppose, ugly Grim Reaper style.'

She breathed heavily and leant her blonde head on his shoulders. She seemed so tired. He looked down at her – so serene, so beautiful...

'I wish I could stay here with you like this.' he breathed. 'Forever and ever.'

She stood up suddenly.

'What's the matter?' he questioned. In the light from the setting sun, he felt sure he almost saw tears glistening in her eyes. But before he could make sure, she had turned her face away from him.

'I need to go,' she said abruptly.

Lucas jumped up at that instantly

'Where? Home? Now?' he asked.

'Yes... I mean no, I have to go away for awhile...'

'Where to... I mean why? Why so sudden Peyt?'

'I have to... my Dad...everyone. I need to leave, he's here for me.'

Sure enough, out of nowhere a red truck seemed to have appeared, it stopped and the front door swung open.

This time Peyton looked at him and he could see the tears welling up in her big blue eyes. He reached out to touch her cheek as a single tear rolled down.

'Why... why do I feel like this is the end?' Lucas stammered.

Peyton looked at him wordlessly. Another tear.

_Because maybe it really is._

He heard the answer in the silence – her silence, his silence.

'Peyt... I don't get it, I just don't understand...'

'I just have to...I'm... I'm sorry.'

She took his hand gently from her face and held it in both of hers. Then slowly, in a voice so quiet he could almost not hear her above the sound of the birds in the air.

'If I don't leave now, you never will.'

He searched her eyes trying to find the answers to the millions of questions in his mind. What did she mean? What did this mean? Finally he heaved a great sigh, dropping her hand and turning away to face the sea.

'Forget it,' he sighed.'P eople always leave right?'

Peyton looked as if she had been slapped. Wordlessly she nodded with her big sad eyes. Lucas sighed impatiently.

'But, but you'll be back right? I mean I'll see you in school soon? And we'll see each other again?'

Peyton looked down slowly and then up into his eyes.

'We'll see each other in school.' Another tear.

She turned away and walked off. He stood there, watching her slim figure leave, wondering why he felt that she was lying, why the deep emptiness inside of him seemed to be growing bigger every second and why beneath all that anger and hurt lay a deep welling of confusion.

She turned to wave and after that climbed into the red truck, closing the door behind her.


	5. thrown in at the deep end

Hey guys almost there! Hope you're ready for the homerun in the next chpt! Sorry about the confusion and few blunders but some of it was necessary – there were hints here and there and i hope you can appreciate reading it the way i have writing it. You've been great so far thanks so much for the constructive criticism! Keep it coming!

Chapter 5

Lucas turned away and looked towards the dying sunset. He placed his hand upon the carved initials on the tree trunk.

'Lucas.'

He turned and there she was, in his arms.

'Come here,' she said and pulling her close they kissed. He held onto her, not wanting to let her ago. When he finally let her go reluctantly, he could feel her salty tears on his cheeks.

'I couldn't leave without saying this – you're right Luc, we would be so happy together. And I'll always remember today, even if I say... say I've forgotten it, remember that I won't, and remember that I love you.'

'I love you too,' he whispered. 'I love you Peyton Sawyer. You're the one that I want to be with forever and ever.'

And then she was gone.

He didn't know how long he stood there.

Remembering her.

Replaying the moments in his head.

Etching out the words said so strongly in his memory.

Like the initials carved on the wall.

Finally night fell and the whole place was in darkness.

Alone with his thoughts.

He heard the sound of a vehicle. The headlights flashed and the door swung open. His thoughts immediately flew to 'Peyton, she's come back!' He stood up excitedly and ran towards the car.

'Lucas Scott.'

A slim, shapely girl decked out in a blue and white uniform crossed the highway onto his path.

'Oh, Brooke, it's you.'

Brooke walked confidently over to him and prodded a finger into his shoulder blade.

'Now what are you doing out here all alone on a night like this?' Brooke said raising her hand to the sky.

'I was just you know, walking around.' he shrugged.

'You are such a bad liar Lucas,' she chided.'How long ago did Miss Sawyer leave?'

Lucas chuckled.

'Am I that transparent?'

'Yep,' Brooke nodded. 'I don't know why you're so crazy over her anyway. I always had my sights set on you. But she got first dibs I guess. Once you're hooked there's no going back ' Brooke shrugged carelessly to herself. Then she looked up and grinned. 'Maybe in another lifetime ya Luc?'

Lucas looked up and smiled.

'Too bad in this lifetime I'm going to have to do this...' and with that she walked over and gave him a huge kick in the stomach. Lucas keeled over, he felt intense spasms of pain throughout his entire body.

'Brooke...' he grimaced in pain.

'Goodbye Lucas.' With a great heave, she pushed him head first into the cold icy lake.


	6. stay, stay with me

Hey guys the last chapter! Hope you're ready for the homerun! Sorry about the confusion but it was necessary – there were hints here and there and i hope you can appreciate reading it the way i have writing it. You've been great thanks so much for the constructive criticism. (frenchfan-OTH you're real smart! you're so close its scary! Thanks kaligator and everyone else!)

Lastly LEYTON!

Chapter 6

Brooke!'

He was screaming, panting for air, fighting to fill his lungs with the needed oxygen to survive.

'Brooke!' he shouted. She had to save him. She wouldn't leave him to die.

'Brooke!'

'It's alright Luc,' there was a voice. Soft, quiet, peaceful.'I'm here. Brooke, your mum, Keith they've all gone home to rest. But I'm here. It's me, Peyton.'

Peyton?

'But Brooke...' he stumbled trying to get the words out.

'It's alright, it was all just a dream. Brooke's fine, she left the school before any of us. They've all been here every day waiting for you to wake up, but they just left for awhile to get some rest. It's okay, we're safe now.'

School?

'It was just a dream.' she soothed.

And then it all came back.

The school shooting, outside with Nathan. Nathan had ran in to find Haley, he had followed him. Brooke screaming his name. Knowing he had to find her. Scattered glass on the floor. Blood stains. The library, her crawled up in a corner – frightened, bleeding. She'd fainted. He'd grabbed her in his arms, running out – not caring about anyone or anything. If she'd died – what would he have to live for?

The sound of the tutor's room door slammed shut.

Haley crying.

Nathan shouting.

Jimmy.

Jimmy with a gun.

Jimmy pointing at him.

Jimmy shooting them.

He had turned, to protect her from the bullet. It had gone straight through his stomach. He could feel it even now. Pain throughout his entire body – like electric waves. He fell, cradling her soft body in his arms. And then he heard another shot.

Peyton reached out to him, rubbing his right arm gently.

'Jimmy killed himself Luc,' she stammered. 'After he shot you... us.'

He looked up at her, into those eyes – the eyes that saw everything. She knew. She knew he had let himself get hurt to protect her.

'You want a drink? I'll get you one,' she stood up gingerly, limping.

'No, it's okay,' he reached out to grab her arm. His hand rested on her arm and she sat back down, looking at his hand first and then into his eyes as well.

'You gave me such a scare Lucas Scott,' she said, her eyes glistening.

'I'm sorry,' he whispered back. 'How long was I out?'

'About a month.'

'And how's your leg? When did you come to?'

'Just a few hours ago actually.' she laughed a sad laugh. 'It's getting better. The nurses don't know I'm here... they'd probably kill me. But I just had to see you – make sure you were okay.'

'Thank you Lucas,' she said after a pause.

'I always keep my promises,' he said with a grin.

'Thank you,' she repeated softly.

'When I was out, I had such a strange dream, I dreamt about us...' he trailed off.

'Really?' Peyton smiled weakly. 'Me too!'

'Really!' he said. 'Was there anything special about it...'

'No,' she said, looking down at her hands. 'Nothing special.'

'Nothing?' he said, puzzled.

'Nope, just about you and Brooke, Nathan and Haley, Whitey, everyone really...'

'Oh.'

'Yep' she breathed. 'Why was yours special?'

'Well, not really I guess...' he said contemplating.

'Nothing?' she asked.

'Nope.' he repeated firmly.

'Well I suppose I'd better be going back,' she said after a prolonged pause. 'Before the nurses slaughter me.'

'Yeah, you better do that.'

'See ya.'

'Yep.'

He watched her figure walk away out of the room. He felt awake now, but strangely weary. Here he was thinking he'd had some great moment of epiphany when it has just been the effect of a coma and some strange pain-relieving drugs. He thought he'd known what it was – that he knew the girl he really loved. But now it seemed apparent that girl didn't even love him back. That moment in the library – it was what it appeared to be, the words of a deeply traumatised wounded girl on the brink of death to the only friend she had in the vicinity. He sighed to himself. It was all over. The irony of it all.

Suddenly he noticed a black book she had left on the chair.

'Peyt!' he called. But she was too far away to hear him.

'Oh well,' he said to himself. He reached over and picked it up. After looking at the cover for a few moments trying to place where he had seen it before, he paused and thought to himself.

Finally taking a deep breath he opened the cover.

Inside there was a single newly done sketch.

It was simply done, with a fairly shaky hand – but Lucas knew Peyton's style well enough to recognise it as hers immediately.

A long stretch of highway, with a huge lake beyond it. In the middle of the sketch were two figures – a little boy with tousled hair in a basketball jersey and a little girl with curly locks. They were holding hands around a tree – and on that tree's trunk was carved the two sets of initials.

LSPS

At the bottom in shaded handwriting, the words...

'Love of another lifetime - forever and ever'.


End file.
